Cruel Intentions
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny must bed the new headmaster's daughter before he goes back to school, who is Lindsay. Can he do it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys like my last story, _More than meets the eye_, I am a bit nervous about writing this one so please tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to CBS and Kathryn belongs to the makers of the Film 'Cruel Intentions'**

**

* * *

**

Danny Messer and Kathryn Merteuil were two filthy rich, manipulative stepsiblings from Manhatten's upper east side. Their parents married about 2 years ago and since then they had tried to ruin each others lives. Danny was known as his schools player. He had bed quite a few girls, and only being 17 made things a lot worse.

It had been a fun day for Danny. He had just come home from seeing his therapist and was in a delightfully good mood because she had found out that Danny had posted pictures on the Internet of her naked. His mood dropped a little when he met a young girl called Cassie and had taken her out for lunch. She asked him to call her but he wasn't going to. He was sick of hooking up with the stupid airheads. He wanted a real challange. His thoughts were interupted by his Stepsibling Kathryn walking in.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked. "Therapy not going well?"

"It was fine. I'm just thinking."

"Then watch you don't hurt yourself." said Kathryn, sitting back in the chair. Danny threw her an evil glare.

"I was thinking about all the girls that I hook up with. Nothing seems to shock them anymore."

"Thats because half the things you say they don't understand."

"What because I read and have a good volcabulary?"

"To them, books are for fags."

"I need to do something amazing before the start of school. Something different."

"I have something different for ya." said Kathryn, handing him a magazine.

"Kathryn I don't want to read the crap you do."

"Shut up and turn to page 64 "

Danny did so. On the page was a picture of a girl, around the same age as Danny.

"Lindsay Monroe _'Why I choose to wait'_ " Danny began to read. "Oh, my gosh, is this chick for real?"

"Yep. She wants to wait for love before she has sex."

"Why am I reading this?" asked Danny

"Because I bet that there is no way that you could bed her before the school starts."

"Then you've won already because it say's here that she lives in Montana."

"Then you haven't heard the news. Her father has taken the new headmasters job at our school. She's living with your Aunt until her family settles into the new house."

"Why my Aunt, and how do you know all this?"

"She phoned when you were out and this Lindsay girls mother is friends with your Aunt."

"So what are the terms of this little wagger?"

"Well if I win, then that hot little car of your is mine."

"And if I win?" said Danny.

"Then I'll give you something that you have been obssesing about, ever since our parents got married."

"Be more specific."

"In english. Then you can have me."

"Why would I agree to that, that car is a 1956 Jaguar Roadster."

"Because I'm the only thing you can't have and it kills you."

"Fine. Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Screwing the headmaster's daughter before school starts."

"Happy hunting Danny."

Danny got up and picked up his journal.

"Ah, your journal. Could you be more queer?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it." said Danny leaving the room

"Where are you going?"

"To win a bet."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a beautiful home Mrs Messer"

"Thank you Lindsay. Its been in the family for a hundred years." said Mrs Messer.

Suddenly there was a gun shot.

"What was that?" asked Lindsay

"Danny must be here. Come and I'll introduce you."

Mrs Messer and Lindsay walked through the garden until they came to a big open area.

"Pull!" cried Danny. A disc went flying in the air and Danny shot it.

"Danny" came the voice of his Aunt

"Damn it!" whispered danny as he put the gun down " Aunt Helen!"

He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much." he said. They pulled apart. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Oh, Danny this is Lindsay Monroe. She just moved here from Montana."

"Nice to meet you" Said Lindsay

"And you. Hey Aunt Helen, why don't you go inside and make us some of your famos ice tea?"

"Ok, why don't you show Lindsay around?"

"Ok"

Helen went inside, while Danny and Lindsay walked around the grounds.

"I read your story in that magazine."

"You did?"

"Yes, I must say I was quite shocked."

"Oh, most people praise me for it."

"I just find it stupid that you're criticising something that you've had no experiance in." said Danny

"I'm not criticising anything, all I'm saying is that I believe that you should experiance the act of love when you are in love."

"And how would you know that you were in love?"

Lindsay didn't answer straight away.

"You just would." she said

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but for everyone who is interested the next will be longer. PLease R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Please R&R. It makes me happy :D

* * *

**

Danny continued to show Lindsay around the grounds of his Aunts house.

"So, how you liking being away from Montana?" asked Danny

"Is this your way of making conversation?" asked Lindsay with a chuckle

Danny smiled.

"Teah, not to good at it, am I?"

"Not really. Well I miss Montana. I miss Trevor."

"Who' Trevor?" asked Danny

"My boyfriend, well ex- boyfriend. You obviously didn't read all of the magazine article."

"Yeah you're right. So what happened between the two of you?"

"Well he didn't want to continue dating if I was moving to New York. He said he didn't trust me."

"And you miss someone like that?"

"Well we were dating for three years, that was the longest relationship i've been in."

"Well the longest for me is about 3 days." Lindsay raised an eyebrow "They didn't understand half the stuff I talked about."

"Ah, I know the kind. They stupid airheads?"

"Thats the ones. I guess I went for looks, but I went to therapy and now it's what inside that counts."

"Are you scared about what I think of you?" asked Lindsay

"A little." admitted Danny with a smile

"Well I have heard a lot of bad things about you, but what I've seen I think I may reconsider."

"Who's back mouthing me?"

"A friend." was all Lindsay said

"May I know the name of this 'friends' name so that I can have a little...chat."

"No." said Lindsay " But I will tell them that I think your different." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Danny! Lindsay!" came a cry from Danny's Aunt Helen "Your ice tea is ready."

Danny and Lindsay made their way to the house, where they enjoyed a nice glass of the drink Helen had made.

* * *

The three sat andd talked for a bit on the porch. 

"I'm going to head inside. Finish unpacking." said Lindsay

"Ok dear. Dinner will be ready round about 7."

"Thanks" Lindsay walked inside.#

"Aunt Helen. Do you mind if I stay here for a few days, you know try and get to know Lindsay a bit more."

"Of course you can. Any other reason?" said Aunt Helen

"I just want her to know someone at the school. She may feel a bit more relaxed."

"Thats nice of you honey. Well you know where your room is."

"Thanks, I'll just get my things out the car."

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 3. Please R&R, It will make my Christmas :D Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews so far. It means a lot :D**

**

* * *

**

At around 7pm, Lindsay and Danny made their way to dinner. They sat across from each other, both eating in silance. After dinner they both headed up to their rooms, talking as they went.

"So..." Said Danny

"So...what?"

"Yeah I was hopeing that you would say something. You know, try and make conversation because I suck at it."

"How old are you"

"17, also is that the best you can come up with?" Lindsay smiled

"Well at least it's better than so..."

"Ok you got me there. Do you wanna go for a swim?" asked Danny

"I don't know, its getting late."

"Ok, well I'll be in the pool if you change your mind."

"Bye Danny." said Lindsay as she headed into her room.

* * *

Lindsay sat in her room, reading for a couple of hours. She was enjoying her book but lost concentration when loud classical music began to play. She got up and followed the sound. She ended up at the pool area, where she found Danny sitting in a wheel chair. When he saw her he got up and turned the music off.

"You do relise that you're playing music in every room of the house."

"No, just yours. I thought you would like it." Lindsay smiled and began to walk away. Danny turned more music on

_Love me, Love me. Say that you love me... _began to come through the speakers.

Lindsay turned back round to face him. He smiled and turned the music off.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you doing that?" asked Lindsay

"You could join me for a swim." he said with a smirk. Lindsay stood quietly for a minute.

"I'll go change into my bathing costume."

Danny smiled, he knew that he was growing on her.

* * *

Lindsay arrived back around 10 minutes later in a white dressing gown, to find Danny in the pool. She took off the dressing gown and reviled a deep red bikini. She entered the pool and swam over to Danny.

"I must say Miss Monroe, you look wonderful."

"Shut up" she said with a hint of a smile "You should pay more attention on not drowning than what I'm wearing."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I mean its not every day that I get to swim alone witha beautiful girl."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. Inside and out." said Danny looking at her "Look Lindsay I like you, but I would really like to know who is telling you about me."

"Danny I like you to but I can't tell you. I will tell them that they are talking a load of crap and that they have to stop writing letters to me. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. So what type of guys are you into?"

"Smart, funny and they must come with a bit of an attitude."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like a guy that will stand up for what he believes in and will also stand up for me."

"Did Trevor do that for you."

"No, but one day I'll meet someone who will."

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys that was chapter 4, please keep the lovely reviews coming and please tell me what I can do to make it better. Thanks. Hope ya'll had a great Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews, I was starting to think that no one liked this story. I know my stories are a little far-fetched, but it can get boring sometimes if you read the same type of stories. I like to experiment. I am really sorry about the spelling mistakes, it was like 2 in the morning when I wrote the chapters so I was sleepy :D

* * *

**

Danny sat in his room a couple of hours later, ticking the things he knew about Lindsay off in his head.

_"Ok, so she likes guys who are smart, funny and with attitude. I could easily do that. Man, I have so won this bet already. Although, some asshole is writing to her and is being less than friendly about me. Man, who do I know in Montana that could know her? I'll get it out of her sooner or later."_

With that Danny turned his bedroom light out and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Danny came down stairs to find Lindsay and his Aunt Helen in the kitchen cooking. Lindsay noticed his presance. 

"Good after noon." said Lindsay

"What time is it?" asked Danny

"A little after one." she said

"Honey its not good to sleep this long" came the voice of his Aunt

"Its summer vacation, I can sleep to when ever the hell I want to." replied Danny

"Danny language! I don't want Lindsay to think that you're foul mouthed."

"Its ok Mrs Messer. I don't."

_"Ha, she stuck up for me" _thought Danny _"I knew I was growing on her."_

Danny smiled at her, she smiled back.

"So Danny, what are your plans for the day?" asked Aunt Helen

"Well I was going to take Lindsay here for a drive."

"Ooo, that sounds fun." said Lindsay

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go get ready. I'll meet ya in about an hour."

"Ok." she replied.

Danny left leaving Lindsay and Helen in the kitchen.

"So what do you think of Danny?" asked Helen

"He's really nice. We ended up going for a late night swim last night."

"Oh" said Helen with a smile

"Nothing happened. We don't like each other in that way. I mean we've known each other less than a day."

"Yes I know, but you never know what could happen."

"My boyfriend and I just broke up, I don't think that I'll rush into anything for a while." said Lindsay, ending the conversation. "Where do you think he'll take me?"

"Probably the country, for a walk."

* * *

An hour later Lindsay and Danny were in the car. 

"This is a lovely car." said Lindsay

"Yeah, my dad bought me it for my birthday."

"Cool." They sat in silence for a while until Lindsay spoke "Where are we going?"

"For a walk, in the country."

"Your Aunt thought you would do that."

"Oh, so the two of you were talking about me. I hope it was good stuff." said Danny with a smirk

"Don't get ahead of yourself, all she asked was if I liked you."

"And... what did you say."

"I said that I did."

"Well since you like me would you mind telling me where you're getting info about me." Lindsay stopped smiling

"Look Danny, please, leave it."

"Fine"

Lindsay and Danny spent about 3 hours in the country. She cheered up and was laughing with him. They arrived back at the house, just in time for dinner. Lindsay was about to get out of the car when Danny stopped her.

"Please Lindsay, you said you liked me, so please tell me who is saying these things about me."

"Danny, I can-" she was cut off

"Bull! You can tell me!" yelled Danny

"Look Danny, I asked you and now I'm telling you, leave it!" Lindsay got out and slamed the door behind her.

She walked into the house without giving a second look at him. Danny sat back in his seat and sighed.

_"Nice goin Messer, now she hates you."_

"Damn it." he whisperd as he got out the car.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, that was chappter 5, hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny and Lindsay didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. The next day Lindsay decided to go for a jog. She was jogging through the gardens, felling a bit better after last night. She continued to jog but was disturbed when a golf car drove up next to her. She turned round to see Danny driving it.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want to talk to you. Do you think you could stop for a minute?"

Lindsay stopped jogging and turned to face him.

"Look I'm sorry about last night." said Danny "I worry about what you think of me."

"Why is that." said Lindsay in disbelief

"Because I think i'm falling in love with you."

"You!? Love!? You don't know what love is." Lindsay began to walk away.

"Please Lindsay" said Danny driving up next to her again "What can I do to make you happy?"

"You know what you can do, you can go home, and not to your Aunts house."

"What?"

"I want you to leave me alone Danny. You turned out to be a nice guy, but you won't drope this letter thing."

"If I drop it will you let me talk to you."

"...Yeah."

"Well get in and i'll take you somewhere where we can talk."

Lindsay got into the golf car. Danny drove to a small area, that Lindsay didn't know existed. They got out and walked round a corner. They approached a little bench and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Lindsay looking at him.

"What do you see when you look at me?" asked Danny

"I see a nice, funny guy that worries to much about what people think of him. What do you see in me?"

"I see a smart, kind, beautiful girl who is just perfect."

Lindsay was lost for words. Danny leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, but once she relised what she was doing she pushed him away.

"Danny, we can't do this."

"Why? Why can't we be together?"

"Because we're just to different people, it wouldn't work out."

"We won't know if we don't try. Come on."

"No Danny, its best for the both of us." She got up " I'm sorry."

After she left Danny made his way back up to the house. When he got there he went straight to his room, but when he got there he was greeted by Kathryn. She was lying on his bed reading a magazine.

"You do her yet?" she asked without looking up

"No, I'm having some problems.What are you doing here?"

"My stupid boyfriend, Greg, decided toyou wouldn't mind if I took my knew car for a spin?" she said picking up now.

"Put the keys down, I said I hadn't had sex with her yet, I didn't say that I hadn't kissed her."

"Have you?"

"Yes. So ypu can put down MY car keys, and get out of my room."

Kathryn did as she was told and left.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny came out of his room to find Kathryn looking out the window with a pair of binoculars. 

"What are you doing?" asked Danny

"Looking at something." Danny took the binoculars off of her and looked through them. She was looking at Lindsay, who was in the garden reading. She had tears in her eye's.

"I think the big bad book has upset her." said Kathryn

"Shut up." said Danny

"She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

"No. I'm going out side to talk to her."

"Ok" said Kathryn in a sing-song voice

Danny went outside and sat next to Lindsay on the grass.

"What you reading?"

"She said yes."

"Oh, I haven't read that one. Whats about."

"Its about a girl who was shot because she said she believed in God. Its really moving."

"Wow." said Danny " I just came to tell you that, to make things less awkward between us, I'm going home."

"You don't need to. I'm going to go stay with a friend, in Montana and when my house is ready, I'll come back."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, but i'll call you, tell you when i'm coming back. Maybe thing will be less awkward when I come back."

"When do you leave?"

"I've to be at the airport in a couple of hours."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"Its ok, a friend is picking me up."

* * *

A few hours later, Lindsay was in the airport. She was moving through the crowds, but stopped when she came face to face with Danny.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" asked Lindsay in shock

"Don't leave"

"Danny, I have to. I've already told my friend that I'm coming."

"Well I got the number of where you were staying from my Aunt Helen, so I phoned her and told her that you changed your mind and were going to stay with...me"

Lindsay looked up at him. Tears were threatening to fall.

"So you decided to chase me to the airport, tell me all this and... what next" She asked

"And tell you that I love you."

The tears fell from her eyes freely. She wraped her arms around his neck and he dipped down and kissed her.

They headed back to Danny's Aunts house, and there Danny won the bet, that no longer mattered to him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys I hope that you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. For all those who are wondering the book 'She said yes' is a real book and it is a true story. I would reccomend everyone to read it, it is fabulous and is very moving.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny awoke the next morning to find Lindsay asleep next to him. He smiled. Not wanting to wake her he slowly got out of bed and got ready. He went down stairs to find his Aunt Helen in the kitchen reading a newspaper.

"Good Morning Aunt Helen." said Danny sounding very happy.

"Good morning dear. What are you doing today?"

"Well I was just going to head out to see Kathryn."

"Oh, you taking Lindsay with you?"

"Aunt Helen, Kathryn isn't someone I think Lindsay should meet."

"Oh, I understand."

"Could you tell her where I went?"

"Of course. Have fun."

Danny left the kitchen. He decided that before he left he would write some things in his journal. Once he was finished he headed down stairs with the journal in hand. He left the house, got into his car and drove off to see Kathryn. Once he reached the house he picked his journal off of the passenger seat, For some reason he always sat it there, and went inside. Danny entered the large apatment to Hear a muffled noise coming from Kathryns bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" cried Kathryn "Come in!"

Danny opened the doors to her bedroom and went in. He began to walk around.

"You know I heard a very strange noise in here." he walked around some more and stopped at Kathryns bed. He bent down and opened the large drawer that was attached to it to find a man inside it. He gave a nervous chuckle, waved and then left the room with his clothes in his hand.

"Oh yeah, who was that?" asked Danny

"That was Ronald."

"I thought that you were going out with Greg."

"Yeah I was but he left me for his friends yesterday, so I decided to have fun with someone else." **(I know this wasn't in the last chapter. I left it mid sentance. Sorry)**

"Oh, well I just won our little bet." said Danny while taking a seat.

"What? She actually did it? With you?" asked Kathryn in disbelief "Oh well I guess you should get your prize."

Kathryn sat on Dannys lap and faced him, but was shocked when Danny said;

"I don't want my prize."

"WHAT!"

"I don't want my prize."

"You're falling for her, arn't you? You don't love me anymore."

Danny got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kathryn.

"I'm going to tell her everything."

Danny walked out and headed back to his Aunt Helens house, where he met her in the garden.

"Hey Aunt Helen, have you seen Lindsay?"

"Yes dear, she left to go stay with some friends, but she did leave an address and she said that as soon as you can you've to go and visit her."

"Oh, ok, I'll go now."

Danny left and sat in his car. He noiced that his journal was missing.

"Damn it." he said "must have left it at home."

For the second time that day Danny drove to The house where he had left his journal. He entered the apartment and found it in th exact place he left it. Just then Kathryn entered.

"You change your mind?" she asked

"No, I left my journal."

"Do you know, I was thinking."

"Thats never good." said Danny

"Our new headmaster dosen't know about your past with women, and I doubt that he'll want his little princess going out with someone like you." Kathryn walked over and picked up the phone.

Danny grabbed it and put it back on the reciver.

"Danny, I won't phone..." Danny sighed with relief "only if you tell her you don't love her."

Danny looked up at her

"Your choice Danny, but either way, shes going to hate you." Kathryn got up and left but on her way she stopped and said to him "You can never change Danny, we're one of a kind."

* * *

Danny drove to the address where Lindsay was staying. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She answerd and when she saw it was him she smiled. She went up and kissed him.

"Come on in. No ones home"

They walked around and came to a stop in her room.

"And this is my room." she kissed him, but was confused when he didn't kiss back. "Whats wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok" said Lindsay while sitting on the bed. "Whats wrong."

"This, us, isn't working for me."

"What?"

"You were nothing to me." Danny had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just used you to see how you were in bed."

"I thought you loved me." said Lindsay in tears.

"I am in love, but with someone else and you are nothing towards her."

"Get out!"

Lindsay got up and opened the door. He didn't move.

"GET OUT!" She screamed

He walked out. She closed the door and fell to her knees in tears.

"I thought you loved me." she said to herself.

What Lindsay didn't relise was that Danny was in the other side of the door and heard what she said. He was crying.

"I **do**." he whisperd only loud enough for him self to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys. Hope you liked this chapter. sorry it took longer to post it. Please R&R :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn had just come back from shopping. She sat her bags down and went to her room. When she entered she found the place in darkness and Danny sitting in the cornor with a bottle of wine.

"I did what you said." said Danny with a smirk. He handed her a glass of wine. "You're right I can't change, we're one of a kind."

Kathryn took the wine and sat down.

"You havn't figured it out yet have you?" said Kathryn "You're just a toy Danny, a little toy that I like to play with."

Danny sat back down, Kathryn could tell by his tear stained face that he had been crying earlier.

"You hurt the only person you ever loved, and just so you know, I'm the one that wrote Lindsay those letters."

He looked up at her with anger.

"You bitch!" he cried. Kathryn smiled at him. "You planned this all along."

"Yep. It was really fun."

Danny got up and left the room, slaming the door behind him. He went into his own room and locked the door. His eye fell apon his journal that was sitting on his bed. He picked it up and began to write.

* * *

Danny drove to where Lindsay was staying, he walked up the 4 flights of stairs untill he reached the apartment. He knocked on the door. A woman in her 30's opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked

"Is Lindsay here."

"No, she's not. Goodnight." she began to close the door

"Wait!" said Danny, blocking the door "I need you to give her this, tell her it's important."

"I will."

"Thank you."

The woman closed the door. Danny had handed her a package with what looked to be a letter. She walked through the house and came to a stop outside Lindsay's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Lindsay, honey. I have a package for you."

Lindsay opened the door. She had been crying.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"I didn't get a name, but its very important that you open it."

Lindsay took the package and closed the door. She walked over to her bed and opened the Letter. It said;

_"Lindsay, I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. There is no way I can make up to you what I have done. Enclosed in the package is my most prized posetion, My journal. If you read it, it will tell you everything I have done and everything I have felt. I just want you to know, even if you never forgive me, I will always love you. Dannyxx"_

Lindsay sat the letter down and opened the package. She saw the journal and opened it. In it was pictures and writing. There were pictures of Kathryn and pictures of her self. She lay back and began to read. She never went to sleep that night, all she did was read the pages that Danny had recorded his thoughts and feelings.

Outside on a bench across the street where Lindsay lay reading, Danny sat, waiting until she came out so that he could talk to her.

* * *

Danny ended up sitting on the bench all night. He gave up on Lindsay coming out and began to walk away, but as he was doing so Lindsay looked out her window and saw Danny. She quickly left the house and began to follow.

* * *

Kathryn lay on her bed with the phone next to her. She picked it up and phoned her ex-boyfriend, Greg.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Greg, its Kathryn."

_"Whats up?"_

"I need you"

_"Woah Kathryn, you broke up with me."_

"I know, but Danny hit meand then took off. I don't want to be alone."

_"He what? Alright, I'm gonna find him and kick his ass. Don't worry."_

_"_Ok. Bye"

Kathryn hung up and began to smile. She was going to finish what she started.

* * *

Danny continud to walk the streets. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He stopped when he came face to face with Greg.

"Hey Greg" said Danny in a fed up voice

"Don't hey me!" he snapped "What makes you think that you have the right to hit Kathryn!?"

At this moment Lindsay came round the cornor and saw the two.

"I didn't hit h-" Danny was cut off when Greg punched him in the face.

Lindsay ran over to where Greg was punching Danny and jumped on his back.

"Get off of him!" she cried.

Greg threw her off his back, where she landed in the middle of the road. Danny noticed this, he looked at the road and saw there was a taxi coming."

"Lindsay!" he cried.

He kicked Greg off of him and ran over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back onto the side walk, and thats when it happened. The taxi couldn't stop in time. Danny went right over the top and landed on the road with a thud."

"NO!" cried Lindsay

She ran over to him. His glasses were lying next to him. She picked them up and placed them back onto his face. His head was bleeding and he was shaking. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"Lindsay?" he said, nearly in tears.

"Yeah, its me, just hold on. You're going to be ok." said Lindsay with tears in her eyes

"Lindsay, I love you." said Danny

"I know." she said, the tears flowing freely. "I love you too."

Evryone had gathered round him, including Greg.

"Just Hold on." she said

* * *

**A/N:Ok guys I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot. This chapter is different from the movie. Sorry if its been to much like it, I just love it so much :D**

**I have a feeling that _How to lose Danny in 10 days _was like that, but I love fics based on movies so if anyone ever writes one, please message me and tell me in advance ; )**

**

* * *

**

It had been about a month and a half since it had happened. Things were begining to get back to normal. The school started with a service, Mr Monroe, the new head master had just finished talking and had introduced Kathryn to the pupils.

"Hello, I wish that today was happy for many but unfortunatly it isn't." she began "My brother, Danny Messer was involved in a car accident a month and a half ago and could not be here, although I know that he would have loved to have been."

At that moment a pupil came into the hall and was followed out by many others. Kathryn was Distracted.

"He l-" she stopped as she watched more pupils leave. "He lov-" she stopped again

"What is going on?!" she finally cried.

When no one answered, she left her spot at the front and followed them out. When she was outside, everyone had a small book in hand, most of the girls were crying and some boys too. At that moment Lindsay came up to Kathryn and handed her a copy.

"Thought you may want to read the thoughts of your so called _terrible _brother." Lindsay walked away.

Kathryn looked down at the book, it said;

_'Cruel Intentions'_

_The journal of Danny Messer_

Kathryn opened it and began to read. It said how much Danny hated her and that he was embarrassed of her. She read more and soon began to cry. It hit her of all the horrible things she had done to him. Not only did Danny hate her but she hated herself.

* * *

Lindsay left the service once she had given Kathryn the book. She got into the passenger seat of a car. It drove off.

"What did she say?" said the person driving the car

"Nothing actually."

"It was good idea Lindsay, you know printing the book."

"Yeah, but you wrote it. All I did was give it out."

Danny looked over at her.

"Thank you."

"What for?" she asked

"For giving me a second chance, and for being ther for me through everything that happened."

"Danny, when that happened to you I thought _'this is it. I have actually found someone I love and now their going to be taken away from me.' _Danny i love you so much. I knew that when you came to my house that day and said that stuff, that, that wasn't you."

"How did you know?" he asked

"Because, no one would cry tears of sadness, if they were leaving someone the didn't love. I love you, and I think I always will."

"I **know **that I will always love you."

Lindsay smiled, they drove off together, and lived happily ever after. Well for the mean time, hey, their only 17.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, that was the end. I couldn't kill Danny. I like happy endings. Please R&R, and be nice. Remember I'm still new to this site :p**


End file.
